pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elliot Nightray/Relationships
Relationships Bernard Nightray Bernard was Elliot's father, whom Elliot loved and respected greatly. Bernard was of firm belief that Elliot wanted exactly what he wanted, and thus would do anything in order to cleanse the Nightray name of the social stigma that Raymond Nightray was branded with 100 years before Elliot's time. Elliot was meant to become Raven's contractor in order to impress his father through the positive representation of their family, but after Bernard encountered a boy from the Abyss named Vincent, Bernard discovered that no one could form a Legal Contract with Raven successfully, except for Gilbert. Bernard felt bad about this because it meant that his son would never be given the opportunity to represent the Nightrays as he wanted to. Instead of the contract with Raven, Bernard finally came to the decision to allow Elliot to bear a heavier responsibility. Bernard gave Elliot his black-bladed rapier in order to represent himself without Raven, Elliot unaware that his father had entrusted him with the Nightray Dukedom's Key to the Abyss. Elliot had grown up learning under Bernard, with Bernard teaching him that the Vessalius Dukedom is a treacherous group of people who were the reason the Nightrays were pushed into the darkness, as Jack Vessalius had spread rumours about Raymond because of his previous connection to Oswald in order to do exactly as Bernard had explained. Despite this, Elliot eventually went against his father's teachings, having trouble believing that the Vessaliuses were evil after interacting with Oz Vessalius on so many different occasions. As time passed, Bernard saw nothing wrong with using Elliot for his own personal gain, having convinced himself that what he was doing was within Elliot's best interest as well. Bernard felt fine allowing Elliot to form a Contract with the Chain, Humpty Dumpty, seeing it as an opportunity to regain the Nightrays' status, despite the fact that Elliot's Contract with Humpty Dumpty resulted in the deaths of four of his family members. Bernard remained numb to the deaths that unfolded around him, being unaware that Elliot was the root of the dilemma. Although Bernard's intentions were in wrong, Bernard had only done so because of his love for Elliot and his misguided attempts to provide Elliot with the kind of life he deserved, and Elliot continued to believe in his father until the very end, never knowing about Bernard's dark history and only ever wanting to please his father. Claude and Ernest Nightray Vanessa Nightray With the Head Hunter issue arising, Vanessa took on the role of Elliot's responsible adult guardian. Vanessa did this out of concern because Bernice Nightray had slowly been losing her mind because of the assassinations of her younger brother, Fred, Claude and Ernest; meanwhile Bernard acted as though he didn't notice anything was happening with Bernice and was even willing to collude with a foreigner, acts which Vanessa believed made them unfit parents to Elliot. Gilbert Nightray Gilbert Nightray is Elliot's adopted older brother. Although Elliot was pissed off for Gilbert "running away" after the Headhunter incident, he actually cares very much about Gilbert. This is shown when Elliot screams at Oz to "remember not to hurt my adoptive brother." Elliot was the only Nightray noble that cared for Gilbert and Vincent. It was stated that the only reason why Gilbert continued to smile while he was in the Nightray household was because of Elliot. Vincent Nightray Elliot was the only one of his brothers to not hate their adoptive siblings, Gilbert and Vincent Nightray. In fact, as a child part of the reason he spent time with them was to figure out why his older brothers hated the two boys so much. He got along well enough with them and was needless to say Vincent's favourite out of his adoptive siblings. Especially since Elliot made Gilbert smile. Vincent was sadden over Elliot's death. He gave him the choice of letting either Oz or Vincent himself kill Elliot to stop Humpty Dumpty. Elliot decided to end his life by his own hands and Vincent didn't interfere. With his death Vincent and Gilbert were the only Nightrays of the head family remaining. Leo Leo is the first person Elliot has regarded as a friend. Although Leo is his servant, they consider each other as equals. They have a very in depth relationship; knowing almost every nook and cranny of one another. They connect in many ways; both play the piano, compose songs, and love reading. Although they tend to disagree on many things, their abilities to accept each other strengthen their bond. Mochizuki has also displayed them as "two parts to a whole," meaning that one cannot survive without the other. The inside covers of volume 14 and 16 are examples of this, in which 14 has Elliot sitting on a piano bench facing one direction, then, on volume 16, has Leo facing the opposite way. The contract with Humpty Dumpty was an accident. When Elliot and Leo went to the Pit to rescue the orphans who had wandered there, Elliot was impaled by the Chain while protecting Leo. Leo flew into a panic, confused at what to do to help the fatally wounded Elliot. He then follows Glen's instructions to make Elliot form a contract with Humpty Dumpty, thus stopping the wound but condemning him to a slow destruction. Elliot's entire motivation for killing certain members of his family were for Leo. This was due to Humpty Dumpty's influence over him; anyone that held malicious intents for Leo were beheaded. Elliot, unwittingly, prioritized Leo, whom he had known for 2 years, before his family. It has also been seen in chapter 26 of the manga that he(Elliot) had thrown himself in between B-Rabbit's power and Leo to protect Leo from danger using his own body as a shied. His complete protection over Leo is another demonstration of their relationship. Elliot's last words were also addressed to Leo. ("I'm sorry, Leo.") After Elliot's death, everything was in chaos, but none were affected as much as Leo. His "other half" was gone forever. Instead of trying to find closure, Leo decides to erase his existence because he believes, like Vincent, that Elliot can have a happy life without him. He is hurting himself beyond belief, loathing his existence and the contracting incident because of the bond the pair once shared. Humpty Dumpty Elliot was the core of the Humpty Dumpty, and he was also the one who rejected Humpty Dumpty and therefore killed the both of them. Isla Yura Xerxes Break Elliot had been admiring Xerxes Break for he was known as the strongest man in Pandora. He even went to call him THE Xerxes Break. He challenged Break times before and by his record they had fought 26 times but he had never won even once. Oz Elliot and Oz have an interesting relationship. Both have an extreme love for the book series The Holy Knight. Oz is infatuated with the most popular character Edgar, while Elliot prefers the hero Edwin. Both butt heads over this because Elliot believes that Edgar is too popular and mainstream. Due to their positions in society, as heirs of the Vessalius and Nightray dukedoms, they are destined to be enemies. However, Oz changes this, and leads Elliot to believe that he should "judge things with his own eyes" rather than listen to others for their opinions (Elliot's father, Bernard Nightray, repeatedly told Elliot that their family's infamy was the result of the Vessalius, and that Elliot was to "direct all his hatred towards them.") They both agree to repair the relationship between the two families. Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships Pages